El dios que se rompió
by grankhan
Summary: Despierta Issei... Despierta, y huele las cenizas.


Que lo disfruten…

Prologo.

El dolor era insoportable. En su mundo no existía otro momento que este agonizante instante, sufría de tanto dolor que lo primero que vino a su mente fue como poder acabar con su vida solo para dejar de sufrir, por un breve segundo incluso intento moverse en un intento de acabar con su vida, lo único que logró con tal acción fue otro súbito dolor insoportable que pasó por el como si fuera un rayo.

Su armadura estaba ardiendo, su carne estaba ardiendo y él se estaba cocinado vivo, quería respirar, pero lo único que entraba en sus pulmones eran llamas, quería toser, pero lo único que conseguía era incendiar su lengua y garganta, incluso sus agonizantes gritos eran apagados por la caída.

Sabía que estaba cayendo, desde que distancia, desde cuándo tiempo o hacia donde, no lo sabía, pero sabía que caía, la presión que sentía en su estómago se lo decía, y claro la llamas que lo envolvían y lo hacían parecer meteoro se lo decían.

Finalmente Issei Hyoudo se dio por vencido de realizar cualquier acción y simplemente se dejó llevar, su único deseo fue que este momento se terminara.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su vívida imaginación lo llevará a lugares más felices, él no era uno de los pervertido más fuertes de Kuoh por nada. Se imaginó en los pechos de Rías, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia y Irina. Esto le saco una sonrisa, incluso si su boca se volvía cenizas, ya no le importaba más, Issei Hyoudo iba a morir y el lo sabía, solo había aceptación de ese hecho, literalmente ya las llamas lo consumían, pero al menos moriría feliz.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que su deseo se hiciera realidad.

Issei se estrelló callendo de cabeza contra el duro suelo. Su cuello sé doblo de una extraña manera así como muchas otras partes de su cuerpo, se doblaron de maneras que no debían.

Issei solo podía escuchar un continuo sonido ensordecedor, Sencillamente se quedó allí, mirando el cráter en el que había caído, parpadeo lentamente y aún podía sentir los fuegos que lo consumían lentamente.

Una agonizante y pequeña carcajada consiguió salir de su chamuscada garganta, se lo había dicho a esa extraña bestia, el que ríe al último ríe mejor, no era su problema su allá entendido o no, Issei creía recordar que esa cosa no tenía conciencia.

Issei se encogió de hombros o lo intento, el gano y eso era lo que importaba.

Mientras la oscuridad se lo llevaba a el dulce oblivion, ese ya no sentía dolor, solo una extraña paz y felicidad mezclada con un poco de tristeza. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron dedicados a aquellas personas que habían hecho de su vida un aventura digna de vivir.

XXX

Azazel siempre había creido que era una persona afortunada, el enserio de verdad lo creía. Si, lo habían echado de el cielo por promiscuo y por engañar a su padre con una cabras demoniacas y si había formado un grupo que ya no existía.

Pero Azazel era una persona con suerte.

De qué otra manera llamarías su situación actual, estaba sentado en una de las playas nudistas más hermosas del mundo, con el masajista que hacía maravillas con su espalda, hacía casi magia y sobre todo con dos hermosas mujeres cuyas risas no tenían nada que envidiar a los coros angelicales de los cielos.

Si esto no era suerte, Azazel no sabia que más podía ser.

El sonido de las olas, junto con los rayos del sol y su masaje mágico pronto hicieron que el ex-Ángel se quedará dormido.

Claro, las cosas no duran para siempre.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, Azazel ignoró, pero sabía que ya no lo podía hacerlo más, cualquiera que le marcara por la décima es por qué era algo importante. Así que, con toda la pereza del mundo Azazel movió su mano a su teléfono, y con la maestría que tenía de la maldita cosa ni siquiera tuvo que mirar para contestar, simplemente se lo llevó a su oreja.

"Brrgh." De su boca salió un gruñido que tenía la finalidad de ser un saludo, Azazel podía escuchar los ruidos de fondo del otro lado de la línea, pero extrañamente quien sea que le había marcado esta silencioso.

Y ese silencio duro por unos segundos.

"Código Dragon." Vino la respuesta de una mujer, solo para colgar inmediatamente.

Era increíble como dos simples palabras te podían poner el mundo patas arriba.

En toda su larga vida Azazel solo se había sentido de la forma que se siente ahora en dos ocasiones. Cuando su padre le dijo "Largo." Y ahora mismo está sintiendo esta sensación.

Su estómago se apretó y tenía ganas de vomitar, su corazón se le fue a la garganta y las pequeñas venas dentro de sus ojos parecían que estaban a punto de estallar, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas sin parar y sin darse cuenta Azazel tenía sus majestuosas alas color negro desplegadas, aleteando poderosamente hacia el cielo.

En la mente de Azazel había una centena de escenarios, las consecuencias de esto, todas y cada una de ellas eran malas o peores, iba a ver un caos desde el que no se había visto desde hace muchos años, la balanza que hasta ahora se había mantenido equilibrada, sería destruida. Y pese a todos estos pensamientos funestos en su cabeza, Azazel reía como un demente y lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos.

""Bienvenido de vuelta amigo mío." Esas fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de aquel Ángel promiscuo.

XXXX

El dolor fue lo que sintió nuevamente al intentar abrir sus ojos, un grito ahogado salió otra vez, cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, lo que lo recibió fue una escena sacada del mismísimo infierno.

Una enorme máquina estaba atascada en su pecho, Issei no sabia por qué, pero sabía que tal máquina cubría su cuerpo entero, además de que dentro de su boca había un tubo que le llegaba hasta su garganta. La luz lastimaba sus ojos y los tuvo que cerrar, no sin antes llevarse esa imagen consigo.

Le era imposible respirar y pronto Issei comenzó a entrar en pánico, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, completamente dilatados, a causa del miedo Issei ignoró el agonizante dolor que sentía y comenzó a moverse. Los chirridos de la máquina comenzaron a sonar mientras él intentaba moverse, sentía que su corazón explotaría por lo rápido que latía dentro de su pecho.

Sus oídos escucharon una infinidad de alarmas, se escuchaban por doquier.

En ese momento Issei escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose súbitamente, en su pánico su mente creyó que se trataba de sus captores, aunque el tubo estaba dentro de su garganta, Issei soltó un rugido y puso aún más fuersa para liberarse, la máquina soltaba más chillidos indicando que estaba en las últimas.

"¡Issei tranquilizante!."

Sus fuersas lo abandonaron cuando en su visión entró un rostro que él conocía muy bien, facciones de un hombre apuesto y sobre todo su extraño pelo de colores negro) y dorado.

"Aferrrsel." Había querido decir el nombre de su mentor, pero no podía, y nuevamente el dolor venía, esta ves multiplicado por mil. Sus ojos se movían frenéticamente hacia todos lados, había más figuras dentro de la sala, todas ellas gritaban y se movían, solo servían para confundirlo más.

Su respiración se comenzó a volver errática y todo se comenzó a volver rojo, sentía otro rugido inhumano en su garganta.

Y tan pronto como había empezado, una oscuridad lentamente lo comenzó a invadir, lo último que vio fuera la cara sonriente de Azazel y en sus ojos también se veía preocupación.

XXXX

Azazel suspiró mientras que escuchaba todo lo que el doctor cara de sapo le decía, parecía que la condición de Issei iba de mal en peor.

"Falla masiva de órganos, tenemos que ayudar a su corazón a bombear sangre, sus pulmones tienen varias perforacion, la máquina que casi destruye es lo único que suministra oxígeno en su cuerpo, sus intestinos están hechos pasta, su hígado es un licuado de hígado, sus músculos están desgarrados y la mayoría de sus huesos partidos, además inhalo suficiente fuego para que se chamuscara sus interiores, noventa por ciento de su cuerpo está completamente quemado y tiene partes de su armadura pegadas a su piel, el fuego fue creado mágicamente hací lo que hace peor, por qué ahora está intoxicado en magia. Quedará desfigurado de por vida, no hay manera de reparar algo que fue mágico quemo a tal grado."

"¿Y las buenas noticas?." Azazel preguntó en broma.

Pero el doctor cara de sapo no pareció entender tal broma, solo volvió a mirar su libreta. "Su trasero está intacto."

'Bueno tenemos que darle gracias a la vida por lo pequeños milagros.' Pensó Azazel optimista.

"Es un milagro que siga vivo… No, me equivoco, este muchacho." El doctor miro a Azazel. "No es un humano, no es un ángel, no es un caído, no es un demonio, no es un demi dios o una deidad, ¿qué es?."

"Tengo entendido que se cuerpo está hecho de un dragón." Azazel respondió, era bueno que este doctor sapo no fuera un humano de las más recientes generaciones o estaría en este momento babeando sobre Issei.

"Así es, su brazo derecho es el de un dragón, todo lo demás no."

Ahora Azazel frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?."

"Que este joven es algo completamente alíen para nosotros, cualquier mago pagaría lo que fuera para poder disecarlo."

"Ya veo." Azazel vuelvo a mirar a Issei, si el comentario que salió de la boca de el doctor cara de sapo lo hubiera dicho alguien más, Azazel ya le hubiera clavado una lanza de luz en su estómago, pero no a este doctor, este doctor podía levantar a un muerto y regresar a alguien a la vida aunque este en las mismísimas puertas de cualquier después de la vida que creyera. 'raza débil mis bolas perfectas.' pensó Azazel, desde que los humanos habían descubierto que lo súper natural era verdadero, habían hecho increíbles avanzases en todos los campos y con cada generación solo se hacían más fuertes, era como si algo dentro de su adn hubiera despertado o simpleme se estuvieran adaptando mejor que nadie. "¿Tengo que repetir doctor que tan importante es que nadie sepa lo que sucede aquí?."

El doctor sapo lo miro por unos segundos. ""Claro que no, está perfectamente claro, la confidencialidad de mi paciente es una de mis prioridades máximas." Dijo el doctor. ""Aun así, yo no puedo hacer milagros, hice todo lo que podía, ahora todo depende… De el supongo, está en las puertas de la muerte."

Azazel asintió y ambos volvieron a mirar a Issei.

XXXX

Parecía tener pesadillas todo el tiempo, siempre era lo mismo una y otra vez, el se encontraba luchando contra la bestia del Apocalipsis, la cosa cambiaba de forma a voluntad, aveces tenía la cara de Rías con el cuerpo de un simio, el rostro de koneko en el cuerpo de Xenovia, Akeno con algún ser alado, Azazel, Zcherxers y Michael unidos en un cocodrilo de tres Cabezas, aveces solo eran monstruos o bestias y otras veces personas que nunca había visto, todo era horrendo en su propio retorcida imagen.

Algunas veces despertaba llorando y pedirle a quien estuviera cuidando de su cuerpo que lo dejara morir, le rogaba a Azazel que lo hiciera que terminara con su vida y también se lo pedía a una bonita enfermera pechugona con una bella sonrisa como la de Asia, la enfermera que parecía ya estar bien entrada en su adultes simplemente le acariciaba su cabeza y le cantaba una canción que lo tranquilizaban y lo enviaban a dormir por un tiempo hasta que las pesadillas regresaban.

Issei no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en este horrible limbo de pesadillas y horrores, pero poco a poco su estancia en el mundo fuera de su cabeza se hacía más larga, poco a poco comenzó a sentirse mejor, e Issei comenzó a hacer preguntas, sabía que había triunfado de alguna manera por qué el mundo seguía existiendo, hacía preguntas sobre Rias, sobre Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, sobre todos, pero Azazel solo le daba sonrisas y largas.

Poco a poco Issei se estaba recuperando, cada día pasaba más tiempo en el mundo de los vivos y disminuían el uso de drogas para hacer más soportable su dolor, aunque cada día era una lucha constante para lograr recuperarse.

Todo el tiempo que estaba despierto, siempre había alguien cuidándolo, ya sea psicólogos, enfermeras, doctores, nutriólogos, fisioterapeutas, era un pequeño ejército el que le ayudaba constantemente a recuperarse.

Pero las largas de Azazel lo estaban desesperando.

Su aspecto físico había cambiado completamente, se había dado cuenta después de que se pudo ver en un espejo por primera vez, sin las vendas que lo cubrían todo el tiempo el cuerpo entero.

Su nariz y orejas habían desaparecido, consumidos por las llamas, en su lugar solo los orificios quedaban. Ya no tenía cabello y no volvería a crecer, además de que su piel había sido chamuscada en algún tipo de fuego mágico desconocido, todo su cuerpo excepto por su trasero.

"Debemos dar gracias por pequeños milagros." Dijo divertidamente, para sí y para los que estaban con él ahora.

XXXX

Azazel miraba a Issei en una de sus diarias terapias dentro de la piscina, a el arcángel caído todavía le parecía desconcertante como había cambiado el chico que conoció hace años atrás, el aspecto era solo físico, Issei seguía siendo el mismo tarado que dejaba mucha cosas a la suerte y no se preocupaba por el futuro, aún así no dejaba de ser extraño el cambio físico que había sufrido después de su apocalíptica lucha contra esa cosa.

Había pasado un año desde que lo encontró en aquel estado que bien se podría decir muerto, cuando Azazel lo vio por primera vez pensaba que el chico estaba muerto.

Azazel no había reparado en gastos y había utilizado todas las influencias y considerable poder que tiene para ayudar a su amigo a recuperarse, Issei contaba con nada más y solo lo mejor que había allí afuera para ayudarlo.

Ya había pasado un año desde entonces.

"¡Oh no Rinko me resbalo!." Grito Issei mientras que deliberadamente se tropezaba y caía en la pechugona enfermera.

"Oh no concursado Issei." Respondió con genuina preocupación Rinko, abrazándolo contra ella.

Azazel genuinamente creyó que el cuello de Issei se partiría a la mitad por la velocidad que el movía se cabeza de un lado a la otro contra sus pechos.

"Parece que está en muy buenos espíritus."

Azazel miró a el psicólogo que trataba el estado mental de Issei, un hombre alto y atractivo cuyas gafas eran lo único que lo hacían distinguirse de los demás.

"Hmm, ¿eso es bueno doctor?." Pregunto Azazel.

El psicólogo se quitó las gafas y las comenzó a limpiar. "Claro." Dijo alegremente. "No existe mejor medicina para la salud mental que la risa, Issei a caminado un largo y tedioso camino para su recuperación, derecho creo que está listo para saber la verdad."

Eso puso a pensar a Azazel, era un debate que él y todo el equipo de Azazel discutían siempre. Al principio ninguno de ellos estaba de acuerdo con decirle la verdad a Issei, pero con el tiempo todo el equipo excepto por el habían acordado que ya debían hacerlo. Azazel soltó un suspiro y miro hacia el techo de la piscina, incluso Issei se estaba volviendo más y más inquieto por saber qué pasaba. "Si, tienes razón, reunamos a los demás, se lo diremos en la cena."

XXXX

Como siempre o más bien desde que era capaz Issei de, todo el mini ejército que cuidaba de Issei se ruina en esta sala para cenar junto. Ya todos se conocían entre ellos, algunos se llevaban bien, otros no tanto, pero todos estaban unidos por la meta de regresar a Issei a la normalidad.

La cena de hoy consistía en una jugosa langosta pastas y cremas.

Ya todos los presentes habían terminado y sus platos y ahora comenzaban con su postre, habían elegido este momento para contarle a Issei toda la verdad.

"Bueno Issei es hora de responder todas tus dudas. ""Azazel fue directamente al grano.

Issei que había estado escuchando un chiste de el físico culturista que lo ayudaba a recuperar masa muscular, repentinamente miro a Azazel, todo el humor dragado de su rostro así como todos los de,as presentes.

Issei sabía que llegaría este momento, el sabía que lo que preguntara no le agradaría en absoluto, nadie pasa un año completo de sus vidas dándote negativas y largas por nada, algo andaba absolutamente mal aquí.

Issei tomó un largo respiro, su mente tenía un millón y un preguntas. "¿Donde estan?." Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Aunque la pregunta fuera un tanto vaga Azazel sabía perfectamente que era lo que Issei quería decir con su pregunta. ""Créelo o no Issei esa es una pregunta que se tendrá que contestar con otras respuestas." Dijo Azazel. ""¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando estábamos enfrentando esa cosa?, ¿recuerdas la decisión que tomaste?."

Era una de las pesadillas más frecuentes que tenía, el estaba empapado en la sangre de Vali, Issei sabía que si no hacía algo entonces pronto más sangre de sus seres queridos lo mancharía… Pero Issei tenía la sensación de que había algo más, solo que no sabe que. Así que solo le dio un breve asentimiento con su cabeza a Azazel.

""Cuando le pediste a Ophis que te transportará al vacío junto con esa cosa y el dragón accedió."

Issei lo recordaba.

Azazel lo miró a los ojos por varios segundo. "Estuviste atrapado, luchando contra esa cosa por veinticinco años seguidos."

Issei tragó algo que se había acumulado en su garganta, sintió la mano de Fernando, el físico culturista que lo ayudaba en el gimnasio en su hombro.

De verdad tanto tiempo había pasado desde ese momento, Issei recuerda que luchó y lucho, casi pierde la vida, pero con perseverancia y una decisión extrema había conseguido sobrevivir. Donde él y esa cosa luchaban Issei había perdido toda noción de tiempo, su único objetivo era sobrevivir y matar esa cosa.

Pero el estómago de Issei sentía un gran vacío cuando Azazel lo seguía mirando, ahora de una manera todavía más seria.

"La lucha contra esa calamidad fue imposible de cubrir Issei, el mundo sobrenatural ya no es ningún secreto."

Issei miro en shock a todos los humanos en la sala, que lo veían de regreso asintiendo y regalándole sonrisas. Eso era un shock seguro, pero nada grave.

""Al término de esos veinticinco años, el veinte de enero de ese año…" La voz de Azazel se había puesto ronca. "Tú y esa bestia volvieron a re aparecer en el mundo, en un evento que se conoce sencillamente como La División De Los Cielos." Dijo Azazel, ""existen videos, publicaciones y es de dominio público lo que ocurrió ese día. Esa bestia a punto de bañar el mundo entero en caos y destruccion… Pero una sola figura, cubierta en armadura carmesí volando hacia ella, con su puño levantado y brillando con todo lo bueno del mundo. Cuando los dos impactaron en el climáx de su pelea, esa cosa estalló y hubo innumerables desastres. Pero tú la habías derrotado y volviste a desaparecer esta vez por un periodo de ochenta y tres años Issei."

Issei solo se quedó allí, su cerebro pensaba en sus padres que seguramente ya habían muerto, en sus amigos que seguramente ya estaban muertos y finalmente en ellas, que seguramente siguieron con sus vidas.

La sala cayó en un silencio sepulcral por varios segundos.

"Ah y existe un culto que te adora como un dios." Dijo Azazel seriamente. ""Fernando aquí y el psicólogo a tu izquierda forman parte de el."

Issei parpadeó por varios segundos, y luego se hecho a reír mentiras que lágrimas caían de sus ojos,

XXXX

Espero que le haya gustado. ¿Dudas?, decidí terminarlo aquí aunque quería seguir escribiendo, todavía existe mucho que revelar de lo que sucedió en el evento y de lo que pasó durante todos esos años que Issei desapareció.


End file.
